


Bunkbeds and Bonding

by TheGoodNoodle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Card Games, Fluff, How does one think of fic titles?, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Lol im such an english localization normie I spell it Oma not Ouma, M/M, Mushy, Nightmares, Omasai - Freeform, One Shot, Oumasai Week, Post-Game, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Roommates, Saiouma week, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oumasai, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodNoodle/pseuds/TheGoodNoodle
Summary: Day seven entry for oumasaiweek on tumblr - postgame/fluffSleeping beside one another won't stop the nightmares altogether, but it does help.





	Bunkbeds and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a divergent-oneshot from a universe still in the making (I have so many WIPs ffs). It's of post-game, as a simulation, Oumasai! It's also for Day 7 of Oumasai Week so I hope you enjoy :}
> 
> The prompt was postgame/fluff; I wasn't sure if I was supposed to pick one or the other, or they were a collective, so I did both just in case ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kaito Momota once believed he was the type of person meant for bigger and better things. The universe is endless and so are the possibilities. He strives to reach great heights, spanning over the spatial atmosphere and beyond. However, that doesn't explain why Kaito _former-luminary-of-the-stars_ Momota is stuck in a bedroom with _Kokichi_ of all people.

 

The shota twink (Miu’s words, not his) is covering the wall against the bottom bunk with pillows, making about as much sense as he usually does - which is _none_.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Kaito asks irately, not considering that it’s _Kokichi Oma_ he’s talking to, meaning there’s no way he’ll obtain a straight answer.

“Nee-heehee! I’m sound-proofing the walls so no one can hear your screams!” Kokichi cheers, “but, that was a lie…” he discloses as he begins tucking fuzzy, purple, blanket edges under the upper bunk’s mattress. “I’m _really_ creating a secret base to rally my allies.”

“So you’re making a fort.” Kaito realizes aloud.

“Nope!”

Kaito sighs. Kokichi continues by grabbing all of the blankets and pillows off the top bunk, _Shuichi’s bunk_ , as well. He disappears behind the hanging blanket and Kaito can hear scuffling. “Whatever, Shuichi can deal with you later, but you’re not getting any of my pillows.”

“Why would I want your stinky pillows Kaito?” The purplenette’s head pops out with a blank expression, before disappearing again. The scuffling continues.

He leans against the cool, painted headboard of his _single_ bed, (He couldn’t be _paid_ to bunk with Kokichi) and represses his urge to punch Kokichi. He may have shared a shred of understanding with him in the simulation, but that doesn’t change the fact that Kokichi’s an annoying fuck. Kaito again wonders how he ended up having to share a room with _Kokichi_ of all people.

Then he remembers.

 

_Shuichi_ had tried to set up sleeping arrangements that would work for everyone, but since there were - and still are - only five bedrooms in the 53rd Danganronpa participants’ communal house, the options were limited.

At first, everyone had considered just using alphabeticals, but whether it was in the order of last name or first name, Tenko would end up having to room with someone of the _male_ persuasion; long story short, _the alphabetical order idea did not last long_.

His sidekick also determined that the victims rooming with their in-game killers would definitely cause some conflict, or at least, the killings that weren’t mutually agreed upon (which pretty much meant all of them except Kaito and Kokichi - _Ryoma’s murder was a gray area_ ). Plus, there was enmity between select people such as Kokichi and Maki, and Korekiyo and - _everyone_.

(In the end, no one would willingly room with Korekiyo, so he wound up sleeping on the pull-out couch; he was always the first awake anyway)

_Lucky Miu…_ She couldn’t manage to get along with any of the girls, and most of the guys, so she got the long end of the stick and the fifth bedroom all to herself.

Knowing _exactly_ how it happened doesn’t stop him from asking himself _“how the fuck did this happen?”_ though. He’s just finished recalling the memory when the scuffling stops, and Kokichi peeks his head out again.

 

“Only Shuichi's allowed in my fort,” he tells Kaito.

Kaito couldn’t care less. “Uh... Cool dude.”  
  
“Stop begging Kaito!”  
  
He rolls his eyes. “I don't-”  
  
“I'm not gonna give in! No matter what you say!” The former ultimate-supreme-leader asserts theatrically.  
  
His previously rolling eyes narrow in vexation. The urge to use his fist on Kokichi’s face returns, intensified. _“Listen here-”_  
  
In that moment, Shuichi opens the door looks back and forth from the indignant Kaito to the fort-covered, smiling Kokichi. “Am I... interrupting something?”  
  
“Nope! Come join me Shumai!” Kokichi pats the bed eagerly. One of his arms is drawn out to pull the makeshift blanket-portière aside as if inviting Shuichi in.  
  
Shuichi raises an eyebrow.

Kaito adverts his gaze disinterestedly, opening the laptop by the foot of his bed. The top has been painted to resemble a night sky - doubtlessly Angie’s doing, considering how she had offered to decorate Shuichi’s laptop not too long ago. The space enthusiast mumbles, “Get a room…” just loud enough where Shuichi can hear it.

The bluenette supposes Kokichi heard it too, since his animated response is, “Silly Kaito, this _is_ our room!” Shuichi is also sure that Kokichi knew that the statement was rhetorical. It doesn’t take a detective to realize that. “Hey, Shuichi! Let's have a sleepover!”

“Kokichi, we already sleep in the same room,” Shuichi points out, as sharp as ever.

“Mmm, well… that may be true, but if you sleep on your bunk, you’ll get attacked!

Kaito snorts, not moving his gaze from the screen, “Is that why you fell off the top bunk?”

Kokichi glares. “Shut up Kaito, I was escaping the clutches of my enemies!”

Shuichi knows that Kaito won’t go as far as to rectify Kokichi about the reality of the situation. He actually had a panic attack from the ceiling being so close and fell to the floor to escape. It was the reason Shuichi switched with Kokichi and took the top bunk instead.

Seeing the usually flippant Kokichi, nightmare-riddled, his violet eyes stricken with tears, looking broken and injured on the floor, was bizarre. For the next few days after the occurrence, the former-dictator tried to equivocate that he was in quintessential condition, but he couldn’t hide the bruising on his arms, and his slight limp, from Shuichi.

Shuichi’s head snaps back to Kokichi when he hears a resounding, “Juuust kidding!” Kokichi is grinning deviously now. “All your pillows and blankets are missing, and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi gives a skeptical look and climbs part-way up the ladder to peer at his mattress.

“Nee-heehee!”

“Kokichi!”

“There’s tons of room in here my beloved! I could fit a whole circus and even all of my followers in here!” He beams before he drops his smile momentarily to say, in a louder tone, _“but there’s still no room for Kaito.”_

“I still don’t care!” Kaito shouts over the noise his headphones are likely transmitting. _Huh, Shuichi doesn’t remember seeing him put them on._

He doesn’t have time to turn back towards Kokichi before he’s unceremoniously yanked between the softness of the purple blanket that usually adorns Kokichi’s bed.

“See Shuichi! Plenty of room!” The purplenette’s sitting agura with his head a few inches from the base of the upper bunk. Shuichi tries to mimic the position on the opposite side of the bed, bumping his head (Kokichi laughs at that), but then just barely being able to fit. His hair is brushing against the boards underneath the top mattress, but he figures there is enough space after all. He infers that there essentially wouldn’t be enough room for Kaito, as Kokichi had said; Kaito’s taller than him, if only by a few inches.

“Ah, I guess.”

“O-kay, let’s play a game Shuichi!” He announces, retrieving a pack of cards from behind his back and throwing them towards Shuichi. The bluenette barely catches them before they hit his face. “Catch!”

“Aren’t you supposed to say catch _before_ you throw them?”

“ _Huhhh?_ What’s the fun in _that?_ ”

“...”

“Now Shuichi, separate the cards in half and take those jokers out!”

_‘Now he’s just telling me what to do…’_ Shuichi does as told and discards the jokers.

“‘Kay gimme,” Kokichi dictates as he grabs one of the piles in his hands and begins leafing through it.

“...What kind of game is this?”

“You ask too many questions. The game hasn’t started yet, so divide the cards by color.”

“Ah okay.”

It’s quiet for a moment until Kokichi starts humming a tune while sorting through his half of the cards. They finish around the same time, and the humming stops. “It’s time to shuffle!” Kokichi grabs the newly formed stack of red cards and spreads them all around on the bedspread, mixing them up in probably the messiest way possible.

Shuichi fails to hold in a whisper of a chuckle. Contrary to Kokichi, he picks up the black deck and riffles them together. He hadn’t ever understood how to do the second part of the shuffle style comparable to how he remembered his uncle doing, so the cards end up slightly curved. He bends them the other way to remedy that as Kokichi tries to neaten up the mess he’s made into a stack.

Based on the card separation, Shuichi makes a deduction. “We’re playing speed, aren’t we?”

“Yup. Of course someone with a detective-brain like Shuichi would guess that!”

“No, that’s not it. I… played the game a few times with my uncle… or, at least I thought I did.” All of his past memories, including those of his uncle, were fabricated by Team Danganronpa.

“Blech, too emo for me Shuichi, let’s keep the gloomy memories to a minimum, ‘kay?”

He offers a small smile. He knows Kokichi is only trying to lighten up the mood, even if it doesn’t always seem that way.

They play and Kokichi wins, but it’s a close game (Shuichi suspects that Kokichi purposely gave Shuichi some leeway when he was farther behind).

Kokichi involuntarily yawns and Shuichi moves to leave the fort (He sees Kaito is already asleep when he pokes his head out), but before he can stand up, a hand latches onto his sleeve. Kokichi’s eyes are covered by his hair as his other hand fiddles with the comforter, “stay,” he mumbles, and it’s so quiet and infinitesimal that Shuichi barely catches it. His eyes widen, but he nods his head once.

Kokichi looks away and tugs them both down, pulling Shuichi’s dark cyan blanket over them both.

His body hitting the mattress isn’t the only reason that the air expends from his lungs. His eyes are wide, looking into Kokichi’s face; his eyes are squeezed shut and his lips are pressed tightly together. Shuichi can’t make a definite conviction in the dark lighting of the room and the fort, but he thinks there might be a faint blush going from Kokichi’s cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

It’s a side of Kokichi Shuichi doesn’t see too often; it’s so different from the Kokichi that claimed the top bunk when they first moved in and subsequently made a crude comment about _‘his beloved being a bottom’_ when Shuichi offered to sleep in the bottom bunk. Shuichi realizes that he likes seeing both sides of Kokichi Oma, and he would like to discover many more of these facets.

He finds himself lifting his hand atop the purplenette’s mop of hair, and before he can realize what he’s doing and whip his hand away, Kokichi’s eyes snap open. He snickers, “Nee-heeheehee, my beloved can’t resist me. You’re thinking about me, right?”

Kokichi isn’t the only one blushing in the darkness anymore.

The former-detective feels limbs enclose around his torso. One of them struggles to get beneath his side but ultimately succeeds. As Kokichi snuggles his head up against his collar, he can distinctly feel the body heat coming off of him. _This is what another person feels like_ , he registers. It’s a comforting feeling that can’t be replicated by any pillow or blanket. Shuichi finds that he can’t remember a time in his falsified memories that presented _this_ feeling. He remembered hugging his uncle, but he can’t remember _this_ indubitable and corporeal feeling accompanying the action.

The smile on his face broadens. The sound of Kokichi breathing, paired with the intermingling of their pulses lulls him to sleep quickly.

 

He startles awake to a literal bump in the night. It’s followed by unmistakable, heavy, irregular breathing, and Shuichi becomes alert enough to note the absence of Kokichi in his arms. He rushes through the curtaining blanket of the fort and trips over something. The bluenette rubs the sleep from his eyes as he scrambles away and sees it’s Kokichi lying face-up, eyes glazed over, lachrymose.

“Kokichi?”

Nothing on his face alters. Shuichi witnesses the harrowing fear etched into his expression, and he even recognizes it. This happens to them all, but Shuichi thinks that Kokichi is one of those that have it the worst. Shuichi may have flashbacks from time to time, but he never _experienced_ death in the simulation. Aside from Kirumi and Korekiyo, it’s likely that the purplenette’s death was the most debilitating. He moves his hands to his clothed shoulders and shakes until the former-leader gasps. “Shuichi, Shuichi -” his voice is choked up, and he struggles to get his words out. His eyes are shimmering with tears that won’t fall. “I didn’t mean to - I didn’t want them to die.”

He tries to keep his voice steady when he responds, “I know that, Kokichi.”

They sit like that, on the floor, lit only by the moonlight shining through the single window in the bedroom, until Kokichi’s breathing returns to normal.

Shuichi can see the bags under Kokichi’s eyes. His own probably don’t look too different. “Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“Mmm.” Kokichi nods jerkily with sleep deprivation. Shuichi feels him trembling even as they return underneath the fort. This time, Shuichi pulls the other into his arms and holds him tight like he might disappear otherwise. The hair on Kokichi’s head is a mess, and it’s kinda itchy on Shuichi’s neck, but he finds that he doesn’t care and drifts off, back to sleep.

_Neither of them is visited by any more nightmares that night._

(In the morning, Kokichi’s back to his exuberant and fibbing self with no show of the previous night’s disturbance. Kaito’s upper lip displays Kokichi’s early morning activities with black, permanent marker in the shape of a twirly mustache - Kaito, Shuichi presumes, hasn’t seen it yet. The former detective expects there’ll be an outburst once someone mentions it... Shuichi drinks some coffee and smiles as he wonders if Kokichi will wait a few more nights to take the fort down. _(He hopes so.)_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Purplenette, greenette, bluenette, silverette, and pinkette are all terms on urban dictionary, yet a black-haired person is known as a noirette, and there is no term (that I have found) for a white-haired person. If I ever come into a situation where I need to describe a white haired person, I’ve made up a term - blancette. Since noirette is based on the latin word for black, noir, the latin word for white is blanc, and it sounds pretty decent (better than purplenette at least lol) It’s likely that none of these are even legit, but I’ve seen a few used, so I’ll follow the trend ig…
> 
> Hey, and uh, you should follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-good-noodle-kf) for updates even though I only have two posts atm, and I have zero followers :} (It’s a sad life) I posted this fanfic on my tumblr too, even though nobody’s gonna see it lol. (There's also coverart for the fic that I drew there too)


End file.
